My Latest Last Chance
by Halawen
Summary: Clare and Drew have been invited to an event in Ottawa to represent DeGrassi. Barely since finding out Drew was not the dad Clare expects it to be awkward, but when Asher is at the event she breaks down. Drew is there for her with a plan for vindication. A/U one shot.


**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**So if you hadn't noticed yet it pissed me off to no end that there was never a solution to the whole Asher thing. Not so much as mentioning the case was dropped. And because of this my head spawned a litter of plot bunnies about how Clare could get justice and this is one from that litter.**

**Important things to know:**

***Starts after Firestarter**

***Adam didn't die**

***The Baker's went back to Florida so Drew never dated Becky but Drew did listen to Dallas and thought he was a rebound**

***Clare found out she was pregnant and thought Drew was the dad and Dallas broke the news to Drew that he wasn't**

**My Latest Last Chance**

**(CLARE)**

I get out of the car and take a deep breath. The four hour ride with Drew to Ottawa was intense to say the least. Since Dallas told Drew he wasn't the father before I even got the chance things have been strained between us, and that's putting it mildly. We'd barely even looked at each other let alone spoken, poor Adam was put in the middle of the whole mess despite my best efforts. It couldn't be helped Adam was my best friend and Drew's younger brother as well as Eli's best friend. So Adam was in the middle of it all and he managed to be surprisingly neutral. For my part I tried to simply not speak about Eli or Drew when I spent time with Adam. I try not to be with Drew at all but this weekend it couldn't be helped. Despite not speaking or looking at each other for the last couple of weeks we had run a successful student council together for the rest of the year. Because of the programs we'd instituted at DeGrassi and the schools work in the community Drew and I had been invited to a symposium in Ottawa. Several schools in Ontario were invited and we'd be speaking with school boards and government officials.

"Drew Torres and Clare Edwards," Drew tells the desk clerk when we walk in. The clerk types on the computer and then hands Drew our room keys and welcome packets for the symposium which is being held in this hotel. "You want 314 or 316?" Drew asks me and I shrug so he hands me a key.

"I'll see you downstairs for the reception," I say to Drew in a civil tone before going into my room.

I lock the door and look around, it's a nice room and there's an adjoining door to Drew's room which will stay locked. Since I'll be here all weekend I hang up most of my clothes and unpack for the most part. The reception is in an hour and it's very dressy so after a quick shower I start getting ready. Mom was so proud of me that I was invited to this, even though it wasn't all my doing, she gave me her credit card and let me be a new dress. It's black and long with a slit up one side to my thigh, the straps are several spaghetti straps woven into a lattice pattern. The sweetheart neckline doesn't show too much but just gives enough of a peek at my cleavage to be sophisticated and sexy. I have three inch black heels to go with it, some eyeliner, mascara and fixing my hair then I'm ready to go. The receptions already started so I leave my room and walk down to the ballroom where the reception is being held.

I see Drew already down here, entertaining a group of men with some story or other, he's smiling and they're all deeply engaged in what he's saying. I envy Drew's ability to be so instantly likeable and outgoing, able to just come into any crowd and begin telling stories. I on the other hand grab a ginger ale and begin wandering around. I smile at a few people and sip my ginger ale nervously. I want to be a journalist, which means asking questions behind the scenes not socializing. I say hi to a few people, talk for a few minutes and then they wander away. Mostly people from the board of education of other cities and districts, I ask them a few questions they answer and then we part but Drew's been talking with the same people since I came in. I really don't know what I'm doing here, Drew could have come all on his own and we wouldn't have had that intensely uncomfortable car ride.

"Another ginger ale please," I say to the bartender.

"Ginger ale? I thought you had a taste for champagne," Asher's voice petrifies me and I freeze, "then again with your situation I guess you can't have alcohol."

I bite my lip and swallow the lump in my throat, "How do you know I'm pregnant?"

"Upstanding student council vice president got pregnant at seventeen, it's big news Clare," Asher grins. The bartender hands me my drink with a look since he heard Asher. I take the drink and walk away but Asher follows me.

"Leave me alone Asher, you're free, away from suspicion just leave me alone," I spit at him.

"You know when my boss heard she came and apologized to me for even thinking about listening to your word over mine last year. I couldn't have asked for a better vindication then this pregnancy mess you're in," Asher smiles. I'm very tempted to throw my ginger ale in his face but I can't do that, I'm here representing DeGrassi.

"Go to hell," I hiss walking away quickly and setting my ginger ale on a waiter's tray as I storm out. Asher still follows me into the hallway, grabbing my arm as I head for the lobby and the elevators to go back to my room.

"I can still make things happen for you Clare; I have a lot of connections. I can turn this into the best thing to ever happen to you, turn you from the student council slut to a teenage mom hero," Asher tells me giving me a lecherous look and I know what he wants.

I don't even have a response I'm so disgusted and so angry, I kick his shin with my heel and he lets go of me. I take off running, in the opposite direction; I run around a corner and lean against the wall between two stacks of chairs. I sink down curling my legs behind me; I'm shaking and sobbing both from fear and from anger.

"Clare?" It's Drew's voice, he sits down in front of me and he actually does sound concerned. "Are you okay is it the baby? I saw you run past the ballroom," he tells me.

"No the baby's fine, go back to the reception you seemed to be having a good time," I reply.

"I'm not going to leave you crying in the hallway, come on I'll take you back to your room," he says taking my hands and helping me up.

I'm still shivering and he seems to think I'm cold because he puts his jacket on my shoulders. Or maybe he's just looking for a way to help. He comes all the way to my room, I take the room key out of the little clutch I'm holding and open the door. Drew takes one of the water bottles from the mini-fridge and hands it to me.

"I'm okay I just can't go back there," I tell him.

"Why?"

"Because Asher's there."

"Who?"

"Asher Shostak my co-op boss from last year. I was so delighted to work with him I made a complete fool of myself with that whole Stuff Clare Says fiasco. I still looked up to him until we were working together on the article for Eli's play and he kissed me. I ran out disgusted and scared but I only told Alli. I confronted him the next day and he said it was a mistake, he told me he was going through a rough divorce and lost his head. And I believed him, how stupid is that? I trusted him, even went with him to the mayoral debate. Was amazed at how he could fell these powerful politicians with a single question. We got back to his car and he showed me my article, my name was in a byline it was such a good feeling. Until he caressed my cheek, he kept saying things like I was so mature and no one needed to know. I was so scared, I tried getting out of the car but the door was locked and I couldn't get out. I finally got the door open and managed to get out and he grabbed my arm, in a threatening voice he told me that if I cared about my career I'd keep my mouth shut."

"What a fucking prick!" Drew growls.

"I went to Asher's boss the next day only to find out that he'd been there first. He told her I came onto him, all my texts and e-mails about being excited to work with him seemed to back that up and I got fired. They signed my sheet so it looked like I was there and after giving my final report I made a tipsy confession about the whole thing to Dallas who then decided to kiss me."

"Yeah that sounds like something Dallas would do," Drew says rolling his eyes.

"I did end up going to the police with another intern but the statute of limitations was up on her case and there was no proof for mine. The fact that it was record that I came onto him made the cops think I was just angry and looking for revenge despite the fact that Jennifer told them Asher assaulted her too."

"Jennifer I know her she interviewed Mr. Hollingsworth," Drew comments.

"Yeah she kept her job and I just got humiliated again. I spent the last year trying to forget Asher but he's here tonight. He even knows that I'm pregnant and you were thought to be the father at one time. He told me he could help, make me into a hero and he didn't say it but it comes at a price."

"Wait he propositioned you tonight?"

"He didn't outright say it but I knew what he was thinking the way he looked at me."

"This ass needs to be taken down," Drew snarls with clenched fists.

"I'd love to do that but last time I tried I got more humiliated."

"What if we could get him to confess?" Drew proposes.

"Great but he'll never confess in a room full of people and if I'm the only one to hear him he'll just deny it when I repeat it."

"But if you were wired then it wouldn't matter that you were alone," Drew says.

"This place is crawling with undercover cops I'm pretty sure I can arrange something. Let me worry about the wire, do you think you can seduce Asher?"

"Excuse me? How is that going to help?"

"You don't have to do anything with him, just make him believe that you want to and get him alone. You're in your second trimester now and in the second trimester the sex drive is increased right?"

"Yes but how did you know that?" I query.

"I thought I was going to be a dad I started reading everything I could on pregnancy," Drew admits with a slightly sheepish smile and I grin. "So you go tell him that you ran because you were scared or something, seeing him after all this time but you want to take him up on his offer. Tell him you're horny and dying for a release from a mature man that knows what he's doing."

"Are you serious?"

"A guy like him will eat it up trust me. Get him back to your room and tell him you just one thing, you want him to admit what he did to you. Even if you can never use it as evidence you'll have it on tape," Drew says and I smile.

"You know there are times when you're brilliant," I remark and he grins.

"Okay pretend I'm Asher and seduce me," Drew insists.

"You're not serious?"

"Clare you have to practice or you'll never be able to do this. If you don't know what you're going to say to him you might choke and then he'll know you're lying. As a journalist would you go to an interview or write an article unprepared Drew asks?"

"No, alright fine," I sigh and Drew stands up pulling me off the bed and I lay his suit jacket on the bed. I take a deep breath before starting, "Asher I know I ran out before but I was scared and angry, seeing you after all this time. But now I've had time to think about it and your offer is very appealing. I could use your help and well I have certain needs."

"Touch me," Drew instructs interrupting me.

"What?"

"He'll never believe you want to have sex if you don't touch him."

"I can't do this Drew I'm not an actress. I can't even stand to look at him how am I supposed to say these things and touch him without wanting to vomit?"

"Think about how satisfying it will be to have him admit to the assault and have it on tape. To have something tangible to prove you were right and you can show everyone," Drew replies and I grin. I admit this is good motivation thinking about Asher's face when he realizes what I've done.

"I have certain needs," I say after a deep breath and beginning again while running my finger over Drew's bicep. Although I'm sure it will be a lot easier to touch Drew than to touch Asher. "I'm curious to see what a mature experienced man can do," I coo and Drew smiles.

"Good, very good you were so convincing I was a little insulted. Okay keep rehearsing; be prepared for any doubts or questions he might have. I'm going to go see what I can do about getting you wired for sound; you have your laptop right?"

"Yeah it's on the desk," I reply pointing to the laptop.

"Okay open it and turn it on, I might need to get Adam to remote in if I can't figure out video," Drew tells me.

Drew grabs his jacket leaving my hotel room and I start practicing again, it's a lot easier to do without Drew here actually, since I'm not thinking about our past. Drew's gone for a while but I'm so caught up in rehearsing I jump when I hear a knock at the door. Drew calls that it's him so I let him in and he's not alone.

"Clare this is William Cryer from Steel Personal Security. He hooked us up with equipment, he's going to put up some cameras come in the washroom and I'll get the mic on you," Drew says and I follow him into the washroom.

"How did you even know he was here?" I inquire.

"I was talking to him earlier; his firm is handling the security for some of the VIP guests. I told him about Asher and he wanted to help. Now turn around so I can unzip your dress," Drew commands after locking the washroom door.

"What?"

"I have to hide the wire in your breasts and you have to unzip your dress so I can do that," he replies.

"No way," I shake my head.

"It's not like I've never seen your breasts before Clare," Drew points out.

"Fine," I sigh and turn around. Drew unzips my dress enough that it can come off my shoulders and exposes my torso. I turn around and Drew is getting the wire and roll of tape from the case.

"Whoa they got quite a bit bigger," he comments when he looks at me, "I like the black satin bra."

"Drew will you just tape the thing down so I can zip my dress back up please?" I request.

"Sorry," he apologizes ripping a piece of tape off the roll. He gets the mic taped to my breasts and when we go out William has us test the mic and he makes sure the cameras work. "You ready to do this?" Drew asks.

"No what if it doesn't work? What if he finds the wire and gets angry or tries to rape me?"

"Clare," Drew says in a firm voice while holding my arms, "we'll be listening you'll be fine. If we think there's any trouble at all we'll be in here."

"Okay," I nod with a deep breath, "okay I can do this."

We leave my hotel room, William tells me he'll need five minutes to get the equipment hooked up. We get back to the ballroom door and I look in, Asher is currently talking with some people.

"Okay wait until he's alone, William gave me an earbud so I'll be able to hear you. If I even think you're in trouble I'll be right there, I promise," Drew assures me.

"You better be," I reply and walk into the ballroom.

Drew comes in a few paces behind me. I stand near the food waiting for Asher to be alone and see Drew leaning against the wall. When Asher wanders from the group he's talking to I look at Drew and he nods so I walk over to Asher.

"_Just think of how good it will feel to have him admit what he did," _I remind myself silently to psych myself up for what I'm about to do.

"I'm sorry I ran before," I speak in a clear voice and Asher looks over at me, his eyebrow raised slightly with interest. "It's just that seeing you again after so long, it just brought it all back and I was so angry that you didn't get so much as a slap on the wrist. But honestly I'd rather punish you myself," I say in a voice as purring and flirty as I can and dragging my finger down Asher's bicep. I feel completely gross and dirty doing this but I just keep reminding myself why I'm doing this. "I thought about your offer and I want to take you up on it. It works out in so many ways; I mean I am in my second trimester and well lately…"

"You've have a ramped up sex drive," Asher finishes for me and I smile biting my lip.

"Exactly and I've only been with boys, I want to see what a mature experienced man can do," I coo.

"You're in a much better mood," he comments his eyebrow coming down a little and his voice dropping into suspicion.

"I told you I had time to think about it," I reply fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and puffing my chest a little so my breasts stick out more, anything to make Asher think of sex so he's not suspicious. "This way we both get what we want right?"

"I think I've been here long enough shall we go up to my room?"

"Let's use mine, I may not have the energy to walk when we're done," I reply and he grins.

**(DREW)**

I watch Clare seduce Asher, listening to them on the earbud. I feel like a personal security agent it's kind of awesome. Although I feel a little like throwing up when I hear what she's saying, not what she's saying but who she's saying it to. I know what he did and the guy's at least thirty so it's really kind of sickening to think he kissed her and what he wants to do with her. When they go upstairs I wait for the show but I can hear them still.

"You know all this could have been avoided if you'd just cooperated that night," Asher says and I want to rip his head off.

"I know," Clare replies and her voice doesn't even waver she's doing really well, "things were different last year."

I hear the elevator ding and I know they're walking to the room. I hear Clare open the door and tell Asher to sit on the bed.

"So do I get to undress you?" Asher questions.

"In a moment, there's just one thing I need from you first. I need you to admit to the assault," she informs him.

"Why?" He asks getting suspicious again but Clare doesn't choke.

"I have to know what I'm punishing you for," she responds smoothly and I smile.

Right on cue William broadcasts what's going on in Clare's room into the ballroom. The screens on either side of the room, that were streaming pictures of various schools throughout Toronto, now have a live feed to Clare's room just as Asher starts his confession and the entire ballroom goes silent.

"I wanted you from the minute you came into the office, with most of my interns I have to work with them a while before they become attractive to me. Not with you and the fact that you were so virginal and innocent at the time made it that much sweeter. I knew I could get you again after that first kiss, I almost had you in the car but you ran. You're the only one to ever run I have had some kind of sexual relationship with every single one of my female interns except for you," Asher divulges and the whispers in the room begin while I run over to one of the undercover cops.

"They're in room 316 and if you don't get up there he may rape her," I tell him and he uses his earpiece to call it in. Four cops run upstairs and I run with them, I can still hear Clare and I hope William has turned off the cameras. Clare's telling him how clever he is and that he should get comfortable, but I have to take out the earbud when she bends over to take off her shoes because the mic rubs on her dress.

"Ottawa police open up," one of them says banging on the door.

"Thank goodness I didn't know how much longer I could stall him," Clare breathes opening the door a split second later.

"You bitch what did you tell them?" Asher growls.

"Come on this could take a while you should come into my room," I tell her taking her arm and unlocking the door to my room.

"I can't stop shaking," she says as I close and lock the door.

"It's the adrenaline it will wear off; you want to change out of that dress? You can borrow some clothes," I offer.

"Yeah that would be good," she nods.

"I'm going to change too you can take the washroom. Uh here I only brought dress pants and board shorts for swimming but this t-shirt is really comfortable and you can wear my bathrobe," I tell her getting both things from the closet.

"Thanks Drew," she grins taking them and she goes into the washroom. I change out of my suit into clean boxers and a t-shirt. Clare comes out of the washroom cuddled into my soft black bathrobe and sits on the bed. "I don't know if he can be arrested but it sure felt good to have him confess," Clare smiles.

"Whether he's arrested or not everyone in the ballroom heard him, the word will spread his credibility is shot and they'll know you were right," I tell her and she smiles even more. "So I guess you'll be getting back together with Eli now that he knows he's the dad."

"No, I mean Eli will be involved it is his son but the idea of me and Eli always sounds better than the reality. In a lot of ways we're incredible together but it always ends in disaster. I can't do it not anymore, it wouldn't be good for me or Adam," she comments rubbing her belly.

"You're still going to name him Adam?" I ask with a grin.

"Yeah the name still works, he's Eli's best friend and mine and he'll still be an uncle just not by blood. Honestly I was happier when I thought you were the dad and we shared something," she admits biting her lip and looking down.

I grin wide and put my fingers under her chin so she'll look at me, "So was I and we could still share something."

Then I capture her lips with mine, she exhales into the kiss, I feel her lips curl up into a smile and her hand comes to the back of my neck deepening the kiss.

"What about the baby? What about Eli?"

"It's his baby he'll be involved but I do want to be with you and if you want to be with me then Eli with have to deal with it," I respond.

"I do," Clare grins smashing her lips to mine again and I smile.


End file.
